


Undertale One Shots

by FlightlessOwl (orphan_account)



Category: Undertale
Genre: Alphyne, Multi, Underfell AU, one shots, undertale - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-12-10
Updated: 2016-01-10
Packaged: 2018-05-05 22:23:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,953
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5392466
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/FlightlessOwl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>As the title says, this is going to be a collection of Undertale one shots (or two shots if there are many requests). Requests are accepted! Rating may change.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Family Reunion

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Hi! So to those who have been reading my Billdip fanfic, "Exchange Student", I am so sorry for not updating. I think I might update during Christmas break so look out for that update! For those who haven't, please check it out. Especially if you ship Billdip. Anyways, enjoy!

Gaster stared at the small human child before him. The child stared right back at him, looking at him with curiosity. The child had shoulder length jet-black hair, his eyes were shut as if it were sleeping.

Gaster, using his self-taught sign language, said, "Hello child. I am W.D. Gaster. What is your name?"

To his surprise and delight, the child responded without signs of confusion. "Frisk, sir. My name is Frisk."

"Frisk." Gaster repeated. "What an unusual name."

"Gaster is a weird name too." Frisk pointed out.

Gaster chuckled. He quite liked this child. "How did you find me, child?"

Frisk shrugged. "I found a door I don't remember seeing before. I opened it and found this room."

Gaster pondered deeply over this information. Only a being with a very powerful soul would be able to see the door, much less enter and exit the room. Maybe...

"Come, child." Gaster stretched out his bony hand. "Let's go out of this room. It's been awhile since I've been outside."

A small hand wrapped around his boned fingers. The small child tugged the former Royal Scientist out the door. The old skeleton felt the wet green grass beneath his feet, heard the faint rush of water. He inhaled the sweet scent of dew. The faint glow of Echo Flowers and mushrooms.

Gaster gave a sudden loud whoop of excitement that made Frisk jump in surprise. Frisk had unknowingly given the old skeleton something he hadn't had in a very long time: freedom.

"Thank you, my child." Gaster grinned. "I will finally be able to see my sons again."

Frisk cocked an eyebrow. "Your sons?"

Gaster nodded. "It has been such a long time since I have seen them. They must be all grown-up now."

Frisk smiled. "I'd like to see them."

Gaster grin became even wider. "Of course! They would love to meet you! Come, child, take my hand." Once again he held out and outstretched bony hand.

Once the child's hand touched his own, the world blurred and faded to grey as they transported from the Waterfalls to Snowdin.

"Snowdin," Frisk muttered, then signaled at Gaster, "You're sons live in Snowdin?"

Gaster nodded. "Yes, their names are Sans and Papyrus."

"They're your sons?!" Frisk was so shocked that she yelled it out loud, causing the Snowdin villagers to give Frisk and Gaster weird stares.

Gaster too was surprised. "You know my sons?"

Frisk nodded frantically. "They're like family to me!"

Gaster smiled. "Well then, let's go!"

 

Sans lay down comfortably, eyes closed. He inhaled the scent of tomato sauce from the kitchen. So far, so good. Papyrus was really improving in his cooking. He wondered if he could take up cooking too...

A knock on the front door interrupted his train of thought. Papyrus peeked out through the open kitchen doorway. "Sans! Open the door!"

Another knock on the door. Sans walked up to the door and asked, "Who's there?"

"Sans!" Papyrus exclaimed exasperatedly. "You can tell jokes to the guests later! Open the door!"

"It's me." Frisk's voice came muffled through the door.

"And me." Sans recognized that voice as well, a voice he hadn't heard in a long time.

Sans opened the door to see the small girl looking grumpily at the old skeleton. "You didn't tell me you could talk!"

Gaster scratched the nape of his neck. "I only talk when necessary."

Papyrus came out of the kitchen, balancing a plate of spaghetti in each hand. "Frisk! You brought a new friend!"

Gaster smiled kindly down at the smaller skeleton. "Hello my sansational little skeleton."

Sans felt his vision clouding up, he leapt into the arms of the dark clothed skeleton. "Hey dad."

Gaster patted his smaller son's head, trying to shush his sobs. "It's alright, my little joker. I'm here."

Sans sniffled. "T–they said you were d–dead."

Gaster sighed. "Not dead, just missing."

"S–Sans?" Papyrus glanced from Gaster to Sans and back. "This guy—he's—is he our—?"

Gaster smiled up at his taller son. "Yes, my little noodle boy. I am your father. I never meant to leave you and your brother. You've grown so tall! You were barely even taller than Sans when I last saw you. You weren't even able to walk on your two legs!"

"Dad..." Papyrus repeated, the word foreign to his tongue. "Dad...I have a dad...I have a dad! Wowie! Can I call you dad?"

Gaster laughed. "Call me anything you want."

"Yay!" Papyrus cried out excitedly. He jumped on the old skeleton, squeezing his father and brother tight in his arms.

"Come child." Gaster held out a hand.

"Yeah," Sans wiped his tears away. "You're part of this family too."

Frisk was squeezed in between the three skeletons. The warmth and happiness of the reunited family filled her with determination.


	2. Underfell AU

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Yeah, Underfell AU! Here's another update as I promised! I'll probably update regularly on Thursdays and Sundays (Wednesdays and Saturdays for people in the Western timezone). Anyways, enjoy!

Flowey trembled as he popped out of the soil. He had been running away from bloodthirsty and ruthless monsters for hours now and he was completely exhausted.

"Hello?" A small voice echoed in the cavern.

Flowey yelped, searching through the darkness for the source of the voice. "W–who are you? W–what do you want?"

A small human child appeared from the darkness but from the perspective of a flower, the human was rather large. Not as large as most of the monsters, but still large. He was too exhausted to run away now. Might was well just plead for mercy.

"P–please don't hurt me." Flowey whimpered, bowing his head and trembling down to his roots.

"Why would I hurt you?" The human asked.

Flowey peeked upwards cautiously. The human looked genuinely confused. Then again, looks can be deceptive...Plus, this was a human. Sometimes, Flowey wondered if it was not his race that were monsters but that the true monsters were humans. They were cruel, bloodthirsty, and ruthless. They killed thousands of monsters and banished the remaning monsters to this cursed mountain.

"D–don't play g–games with me, human." Flowey stuttered angrily. "W–what do you w–want? To t–torture me by pulling out all my p–petals before finishing me off? Or—"

"I don't want to kill anyone!" The human shouted. Flowey was so shocked he was speechless. The human sniffled as tears formed in her eyes. "I–I just want to go home."

Flowey felt a wave of guilt hit him as he watched the human child sniffle. He had made a child cry, not intentionally of course but still...

"I'm sorry." Flowey apologized. "It's just, in this world, it's kill or be killed. Monsters have been chasing me all day and I just...uh, look, I'll g–grant you a favor. I can g–guide you out of the underground to your h–home but I can't guarantee you w–won't come out unscathed."

Frisk wiped her tears away with a sleeve. "Y–you can?"

Flowey nodded. "I t–try my best to guide you. I–If you could promise me s–something in return."

The human thought for a moment. "I can protect you from the monsters."

Flowey shook his head in disbelief. "If they saw you, you'd be dead five seconds flat."

"And if I get home," The human added, "I'll bring you along. My name is Frisk, by the way. What's your name?"

Flowey thought for a moment. He didn't quite trust the human yet, not entirely at least, but thought of going past the border and seeing the world out there and feel the warmth of the sun as his ancestors had long ago.

"A–alright," Flowey decided, "It's a d–deal. I'm Flowey."

"Alright, Flowey," Frisk said, "Where do we go from here?"

"Hold on." Flowey said. He gently tugged up his roots and loosened himself from the soil. "C–could you carry me? I–I've been running around all day."

Frisk smiled. "Sure." She gently picked up the small yellow flower and placed it gently on her shoulder. "Comfortable?"

Flowey nodded. "Just go straight ahead now." Frisk's body temperature was nice and warm. The cloth of her striped sweater was so soft. He liked this. Maybe humans weren't so bad after all.


	3. Goodbye

Frisk loaded the last box onto the back of the black van. Next to her, Toriel asked, "Do you really have to go, my child?"

Frisk sighed as she shut the back of the van closed. "It's not that I want to Mom. You know that. But the school's all the way in the next state. It will take hours to get home even without traffic."

"I know." Toriel dabbed at the moisture from her eyes with a handkerchief. "It's just that time went by so fast, don't you think? Look at you, you're almost as tall as Papyrus!"

Frisk rubbed her forearm sheepishly. She had indeed grown several inches taller than Toriel. Her curves became more noticeable. Toriel marveled how the small adorable innocent child that accidently tumbled into the dark underground, afraid and alone, turned into this beautiful confident woman she was proud to call her child.

"FRIIIIIIIIISSSSSSKKK!!!!" Papyrus and Undyne howled before pouncing on the human, both sobbing hysterically. "DON'T GOOOOO!!!"

"Undyne, please get a grip on yourself!" Alphys begged, trying to pull her fiancee off Frisk, who was being squished into a human pancake. "I'm going to miss Frisk too but have some self-control! People are looking!"

Undyne sniffled, fiercely wiping off her tears before squeezing Frisk with a bear hug. "How did a wimpy loser with heart turn into this strong-willed and determined woman with heart? It's all going too fast!

Papyrus did the same, letting go of Sans who had tried prying him off of Frisk, only to re-attach to the human and cry, "Plus it makes you feel really old!"

"Same!" Undyne yelled before breaking once more into hysterical sobs.

Alphys pinched her nosebridge with two fingers. "Babe please." She sighed and pulled out an iPhone, handing it over to Frisk. "Here, it's a replacement for your old phone since it broke years ago. It has all the same upgrades your old phone had. Oh, and I added the feature of not needing to have Wi-Fi when texting, surfing the net, etc.!"

"Thanks Alphys." Frisk embraced the Royal Scientist. "I'll miss you, all of you."

"I'll miss you too, Frisk." Alphys muttered, nuzzling into the warmth of Frisk's sweater.

"I'LL MISS YOU TOO, FRISK!!!" Papyrus and Undyne shouted in unison.

"We'll all miss you." Sans said, trying to squeeze into the group hug. "Don't forget that, kiddo."

"I won't." Frisk took the small hoodie-wearing skeleton into her arms. "I promise."

"You better not." Undyne muttered. "If you do, I'll knock all the shit out of you."

Toriel's nostrils flared as the hug dispersed. "You certainly will not!"

Undyne held up her hands in defense. "I was just exaggerating, Your Majesty!"

"My child!" Asgore bursted through the front door of the house wearing fancy businesswear and hugged Frisk. "Forgive me, I woke up late today. Oh, and Temmie would like to say good-bye."

Temmie jumped into Frisk's arms as Asgore let go. "bOI bOI hooman. tem will miss u."

"Aww, Temmie." Frisk gently stroked Temmie's soft and fluffy white fur. "I'll miss you too."

She gently handed her over to Toriel who gave her kiss on the forehead. "Be good, won't you, my child?"

"I will." Frisk promised.

Frisk got into the car, Asgore in the driver's seat. Frisk watched her friends outlines disappear into the distance. She turned away and focused ahead. The future lay in front of her with millions of possiblities and the biggest one was that she would see her friends and famly gain and that filled her with determination.

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: This was based on the fancomic "Gaster's Freedom" of the Tumblr user, man-who-speaks-in-hands. Go check it out on Tumblr. I'll be posting again...next week? Idk. Until then, bye bye!


End file.
